My Halo Acadamia
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Two Green Heros. One taught to go beyond his limits for whats right. The other trained in warfare as the ultimate soilder. Universes collide and they both must worked together to save both their worlds. Because thats what heros are born to do.
1. Chapter 1: A Big Bang

**Year: 2556, Location: Onyx**

A young Lieutenant stood in a large room watching all security from video feed on the planet to the live broadcast coming in from nearby satellites. He'd been posted there for a good 6 months now and was honestly getting bored of looking at computer screens. That was until he started picking up an sos signal.

Quickly he listened to it and was shocked by what he was listening to. He notified his commanding officer. "Sir you gotta hear this." Another gentleman at the rank of captain joined him "play it." The Lieutenant pressed play on the signal "This Is A.I CTN 0452-9 sending SOS. We have one survivor and we are adrift on the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn and request assistance..."

The Lieutenant looks up "It just repeats after that sir." The Captain looked surprised "can you get a location?" "Yes sir. It's floating towards the planet now." The captain nodded "Send in a recovery team Lieutenant." "Yes sir."

Meanwhile out in one of the many forerunner temples on the planet a young scientist continues working on understanding the symbols on the walls. Working on her tablet she becomes distracted when she hers a person whimpering. She walks around a corner and sees a man curled up crying "... I can't control it... I just want it to stop..."

she approaches the man "Sir are you okay?" He looked up with fear filled eyes and crawls away from her "NO... stay back. I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I can't control my quirk!" The young scientist tilted her head in confusion "Quirk?"

He then began to glow blue with the walls around him lighting up "no...NO RUN GET OUT BEFORE ITS TOO LA..." he never got a chance to finish his warning as the entire temple became in gulfed by the energy making an explosion loud enough to rattle the whole planet.

Emergency arms rang out across the UNSC base and all military personnel watched in shock as one of the temples was nothing but blue orb of light.

The captain looked around wanting answers "what the hell just happened!? Are we under attack!?" "No sir there's no reports of enemy contact. Reports say that the explosion came from With in the temple but no one knows the cause." He ran a hand through his short red hair "I want the area surrounded and shut down until we know what we're dealing with."

The young Lieutenant who got the distress call saw a problem on his screens "um sir. The ship that sent the distress becon. It's gaining speed" the captain walked over already in enough stress "what do you mean!?" "It's gaining speed and it's aiming right at the planet sir. At our location."

The captain grabbed the nearest phone "All personal we have a code blue. Repeat cold blue. Everyone find cover!"

They all watched as the ship began to rip through the atmosphere burning red hot. But rather then crash into the planet it self. It crashed into the blue orb only half of it making it into the light the rest crashing into the surrounding area and leaving destruction around it.

The captain sighed wiping the sweat of his forehead "Someone get my Admiral Hood on the line."

**Year: 2019 Location: UA Highschool**

Iida and Todoroki stood in the middle of the street protecting the bomb that was set up as part of their training mission. They were playing the part of villains and were waiting for the "heros" to come stop them.

Iida looked around waiting for any sign. "Who do you think we're up against?" It was Iidas voice but it wasn't him that spoke. Todoroki replied before Iida could stop him "we'll find out soon en..." Todoroki stiffened straight up his eyes blank. Iida instantly try to find the person who brainwashed his friend. But before he could a flash of greem tackled him to the ground and cuffed him "You kinda made it to easy Iida. You need to work on that" grinned the green hero "If I had known it was gonna be you and Shinso I would've been more prepared."

Shinso at the moment walked around the corner unclippinh his mouth piece "Come on class rep. You should be prepared for anything." Todoroki blinked and looked around "Oh you got to be kidding me. Did I really fall for that." Midoriya shrugged "sure looks that way." Todoroki sighed in disappointment with himself "I didn't even put up a fight"

At that moment a blue explosion appeared at the other end of the street. The four young hero's jumped for cover "Is this part of the test!" "No. It was supposed to a straight forward hero villain exercise!" Shouted Iida. Then Aizawa came in on the radio "Whatever the hell you boys are doing it's completely reckless and irresponsible. Whoever is causing this it's an automatic failure for your team!" Shinso replied "Mr Aizawa it's none of us!"

Izuku peaked from behind the wall and went wide eyed when he saw parts of what looked to be a space ship exploding from the blue light. "EVERYONE RUN!" He activated full cowling at 30% and grabbed todoroki. Todoroki made a large of ice in an effort to slow the derby down while Iida grabbed Shinso and all four ran off back towards the rest of 1A.

Aizawa and the rest of class stared at the large blue light in the middle of the Mock City. As soon as the thundering sounds of the explosion and crash ended his four students appeared and collapsed exhausted. Aizawa was naturally relieved to see his students safe but was greatly concerned by the blue orb behind them.

"What the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are We

Aizawa looked towards Midoriya and Iida "Are you too Okay?" The both nodded "Good Iida go to the staff office and tell the teachers what happened and send them here. Midoriya. You're coming with me" he turned to face the rest "The rest of you return to your dorms until further the notice." He activated his scarf leaping into action with Izuku in follow

"Mr Aizawa what exactly are we doing?" "We're gonna search the ship thing for survivors and hopefully find out what that blue light is"

Cortana flashed looking around. She originally thought that ship was landing on Onyx that appeared to be under UNSC but some how seemed to be on this uncharted planet. She quickly checked the vitals of the man in Cryo. "Looks like your lucks holding out Chief. I don't know where we are but time we find out where we are." She activates the cryo opening the door.

John slowly woke up at his haze with his sight slowly becoming clear. From quick observation the cryogenics room was looking a lot more worse then when he left the Ark. "Chief. You okay?" He looked towards the terminal cortana was projecting from "what happened?" "We crashed landed on a planet that I thought was Onyx but somehow now we aren't." John pulls himself up and cracks his neck "what's the status of the Dawn?" He walks over to the nearby gun rack and picks up his assualt rifle checking and cocking it "it's a miracle I had enough to get you out of cryo... Chief I got two signatures entering the ship" he looks towards her "friendlies?" "I'm unsure. But they're moving to fast to be one of ours. But too small to be any of the covenant and it's for sure to fast to be a pair of grunts."

Chief yanked out her chip and inserts it into his helmet. "Where are they heading?" He raises his rifle pointing it towards the entry "it appears they're just searching everywhere... wait chief I'm picking up chatter." She starts playing the signal "Eveyone meet up at the crashed ship at Mock city B. Eraser and Deku are already looking for survivors."

"That sounds human." "Could be incerectionists" "You could be right." He starts moving forward checking his corners "so you got a plan?" "Not really. Just making it up as I go." He slowly moves down the hall and hides behind a wall "Chief one of them is around the corner" "copy"

He looks around the corner seeing a man with long black hair. He was almost convinced that the guy has never sleept before but he couldn't really talk since he barely sleeps himself.

He took a step around the corner raising the rifle "Stop there." Aizawa looked at what he assumed was a giant robot but it looked nothing like anything he's seen. Not even close to the ones used for the students.

"Whatever you are you're not exactly in a position to make demands. You'll be surrounded by pro hero's in no time" Aizawa took a fighting stance "Pro Heros? I don't exactly care about what that means but tell me what planet we're on."

Aizawa looked at the giant suit "Earth. But to be a little more accurate you're on school grounds and your ship endangered my students." Cortana spoke out with the external speakers "what?! This can't be Earth. It should be charted in my systems." Chief stood down lowering his rifle. Aizawa stood normally deciding that a fight wasn't gonna happen "obviously there's some confusion on both parties. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shota Aizawa. I'm the home room teacher for the Class 1A Hero course.

Chief sat his rifle on his back "Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John117" he raised his hand flat and cortana projected herself "UNSC AI Cortana. We apologise for the crash landing Mr Aizawa but we're just as confused as you" Aizawa looked at the tiny blue woman "An AI?... and I'm gonna assume you're both involved with the military" "You assumed correct."

Suddenly a flash of green lighting appeared next to Aizawa in the form of a young boy. Izuku looked up looking at the master chief then at cortana. He had to admit he was somewhat intimidated by the giant infront of him. Maybe it was the fact he couldn't see a face or maybe it was because he seemed cold.

"Uh I couldn't find any survivors Mr Aizawa." Cortana was impressed with the boys speed. She couldn't think of anyone that move that face. Chief was think the same thing. Maybe he could give Kelly a run for her money. Cortana spoke "So in assuming that's a student?"

"You assume correct. Now I suggest we all go speak to Principal Nezu and see if we can figure out what's happening" Cortana nodded in agreement and disappeared which caused Izuku to do a double take. "Lead the way" Chief spoke. Izuku shivered at the sound of his voice everything about this guy is nothing but intimidation.

As they began to leave the remains of the ship Aizawa told Izuku to return to the dorms and tell the rest of class that there will be no further lessons until further notice.

Whatever is going on it's not gonna be fixed anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Staff and Military Meeting

John stood in a conference room surrounded by different people. It's was confusing enough that they were adults wearing weird looking costumes with the exception of a blonde man who wore a suit. But the most confusing thing was the fact of that the principal of this so called hero school was a weird mouse, bear or dog looking thing.

In all his life in combat this was one of the weirdest things his seen. So naturally he was caught off guard the the white ball of fur wearing a suit spoke. "Well Master Chief And Cortana I believe this can be best handled if we take in turns asking a question each. You're welcome to go first" Cortana looked at Chief from her spot on the desk and turned back to Nezu. Oddly enough they were both the same highet with the way she was projecting.

"Okay then. I guess you could tell us year and place" Nezu nodded "of course it's 2019. And you're at UA high school here in Japan."

Although they couldn't see past his visor. John was frowning. Things were just getting more confusing. Cortana looked at the crowd around her "But that means we've traveled back in time... and time travel isn't possible." Nezu places his paws behind his back "now out question what year do you believe you come from?" John looked at Cortana waiting since he himself wasn't sure how long he'd been in cryo for. "2556. We've been ship wrecked in space for a few years"

John decided to speak up with his own question "explain to us this hero school. Clearly super powers aren't real so do you train to students to use high quality tech for this time period?"

Aizawa was the one to answer "Master Chief. At least 80% of the population has a quirk. Or what you'd consider super powers." Cortana interjected "But there's nothing written in Earths History about these quirks. And if there was why don't humans from our time have quirks?"

All Might finally spoke up "Miss Cortana. In this time quirks come in all shapes forms. There's no limit to what a quirk can be. For example a persons quirk can be to have the abilities of an Orca while another person can have the ability to make explosives with their sweat. Which makes me think that this may not be a simple matter of time travel. Your ship came through the blue orb in the Mock city."

John remember glimpsing at it "It's similar to the portal we used to escape the ark after activating halo." Cortana nodded in agreement "so Mr Might if time travel isn't what you believe is the cause then what could it be?" "I'm only developing a theory but it's possible that there's someone out there with a quirk to travel to different universes."

**Dark alley way**

"Oh god what have I done. Didn't mean to do this. I can't control it!!" The man rocked back and forth holding himself. He didn't mean to use his quirk. And he certainly didn't mean to make a large portal between universes. But one thing is certain. He needs to close it before one evil from one world can reach the other.

**UNSC INFINITY **

Kelly and Linda stood in the gym bored out of their mind. They knew something was up but had to wait for Fred to return to them. "What's taking him so long." Kelly asked pacing back and forth. Linda shrugged "you can ask him now."

Fred walked over to his fellow Spartans. He was in deep thought about what he has just been told so he decided to just give them the news straight "We're going back to Onyx." Linda and Kelly looked back at each other "Why?" "Because a portal has exploded into existence there. And there were reports that the Forward Unto Dawn crashed into it. Command wants us on the ground investigating. We're taking orders from ONI on this one."

Kelly was gobsmacked "Forward Unto Dawn... that's the ship.." "John was missing on. That's why I volunteered us to go. You two okay with that?"

Linda grinned "I'm shocked you even had to ask Freddy. When do we go?"

"We suit up and head out and hour."

**UA. Nezus office**

So far they've gotten enough information from each other. Cortana explained the war with the covenant. From how began all the way to the battle of the Ark. Most of the teachers were horrified by the idea of the existence of the creatures called the flood.

Nezu explained some of the history of quirks in the modern society. And what each staff member can do. They even showed some footage of their students in training.

One student caught Johns attention. It was the boy that was searching the ship with Aizawa. It seems he has super strength greater then anything he could muster. The boy had the same strength in his finger as a Brute gravity hammer. But it seemed he hurts himself trying to use it. But more recent videos show that he has over come that problem.

Nezu soon grabbed his attention "Master Chief May I suggest you go spend an evening in one of our Dorms. With all the fighting you've been through I'm sure you'd need the rest" he wasn't wrong. Rest would be welcoming for a change "Miss Cortana may I suggest you go to the support department. I'm sure you're knowledge would be helpful to them in order to understand this portal. In the mean time I'd like Snipe and Hound Dog to patrol the area and keep everyone from it until further notice."

Everyone agreed Nezu looked towards Aizawa "Would there be room amongst your students dorms for the Master Chief?" Aizawa simply shrugged "I'll go find out and let them know they'll have to behave."

John looked at the principal "I appreciate everything you're doing sir. Despite the circumstances." Nezu Smiled at the giant robot man "it's fine. The sooner we get you home the sooner we can move forward."


	4. Chapter 4: Cortana Meets Class 1A

Izuku was surrounded by his fellow classmates all asking him about what he saw. Honestly there was much he could say except about the gentle metal man. And the little naked blue woman.

This naturally grabbed the attention of Mineta and Kaminari who wanted as much detail as possible until the head slapped by Jiro and Tsuyu.

Suddenly everyone was caught off guard by a voice "If you really wanna know just look behind you." Everyone slowly turned to see a blue woman on the tv screen. "I assume this is class 1A?" Asked the blue woman who Izuku recognised as the one with the giant robot. Iida was the only one who managed a response "You assume correct ma'am" She smiles looking at Iida "Hmmm Tenya Iida. Class 1A class president. Quirk Engine. Currently ranked as number 2 in terms of midterm testing." Everyone's faces turned blank "uh how did you know that" Cortana shrugged with a giggle "I have a habit of snooping around. It's kinda what I'm programmed to do. So I know everything about you. Although there's one of you that makes me more curious then the rest."

Everyone looked at each other wondering who she was referring until they saw her staring down Izuku. Instantly with all Eyes on him he couldn't help but feel a little under pressure "Ah yes Izuku Midoriya. Quirk Super Strength although recent events have shown that it might be more complex. What's more interesting is that your quirk didn't manifest til the Day of the entrance exams according to a mixture of medical records, witness reports. And other forms of evidence." Izuku turned pale. _Oh god. She's told everyone too much. But how could she possibly know so much. Does she already know about One For All." _She giggled looking around "I noticed your teacher Mr Aizawa and Chief haven't made it here yet"

Momo looked towards the tv "why are they coming here." "And what kind of name is Chief?" Asked Sero. Cortana looked at the two "They're coming to inform you that the Master Chief will be temporarily staying in your dorms til we understand what's happening. As for the name. It is a nick name for his rank Master Chief petty officer."

Iida put hand to his chin in thought "So your both involved with the military then." Cortana nodded "Yes" Izuku finally spoke up "what's the blue light that you came through.?" "Your teachers and I believe it's a portal similar to the one on our earth in Africa but it would seem this one works differently." Todoroki sat down facing the tv "Differently how? What's the difference." Cortana disappears and was replaced with an image of the portal at New Mombasa. But her voice remained "this portal transports to the forerunner installation 00 also known as. The ark. But this portal seems to transport between different universes" she answers returning in her blue body. "I've realised that you children don't fully understand what I'm talking about but for the time being I'm with holding information for you since it's basically classified information I've just shared. But I came here to make a request to you all."

They students once again looked at each before Uraraka asked "Whats the request?" Cortana smiled at the young brunette "I request you give the Chief some space and behave yourselves. He's spent his who life in the military and doesn't exactly know how to interact with children. Combat and respecting the chain of command is all he has known since he was 6"

This raised a few brows "What?! He's been in the military at the age." Cortana nodded "he was among many children selected amongst many Earth colonies to be part of the Spartan II Program. Although he is quirkless as you all might say he is a hero and a legend among humans and alien species a like." Kirishima was the first to go wide eyed with a response "Aliens?!" Cortana began realising shes told more then she should've "I guess I owe an explanation but you'll learn in time for now. I'll show you what he as dealt with."

Cortana once again disappeared and was replaced with camera footage from the point of you from someone walking through snow.

_"Halo.. it's so new.. so unfinished.. I'm not exactly sure what will happen Once we fire it" A strange tall reptilian looking creature tosses a gun at the man with him catching with ease "we'll head for the portal" he cocks the gun "then we'll all go home."_

The whole class stared at the screen watching the firefight between the man and the horrific looking creatures that couldn't seem to stop appearing. They eventually see a black man join the fight with him and the reptile looking alien until they got inside what they were referring to as the control room where they were meet by a weird floating ball. It seemed that the ball wasn't impressed with the plan

_"But an immature firing could destroy the ark!!" "Deal with it!" "You would destroy this installation..." "GAHHHHHHH!" The man turns to see his friend with laser burnt through his chest "UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! I see now helping you was wrong!" The man ran towards the floating ball before taking a hit to the chest and falling to his knees. Then the orb takes out the alien who was helping them before turning back to face the man "You are Forerunner! Inheritor of all they have created" his blue light turns from blue to red "But this ring is MINE!!" The man jumped out of the wall and began an assault with orb eventually grabbing a weapon off his fallen friend and destroying the orb. He quickly makes a move to his dying friend._

_"I'm getting you out of here" The man simply shook his head wincing in pain "no... no you're not" he grabs his hand putting Cortanas chip into it "don't let her go... don't EVER let her go" He then takes a final gasp of air "send me out... with a ... bang..." the man clenches his fists slowly rising up and standing infront of the control station inserting Cortana into it "Chief... I'm so sorry" _

After that Cortana returns infront of the students. "I think you've seen more then enough to understand the situation. Chief hasn't spent any time in civilian life with the exception of being given medals. So ask you all tread carefully around him." Uraraka unintentionally was gripping onto Izuku in shock seeing the footage. Some of the girls were crying after watching the death of Johnson. The only person who spoke was Kirishima "That guy is so fucking manly."

Iida stood at attention "leave it with us Ma'am. We'll give the Master Chief all the space he needs for him to adjust."

Cortana smiled "Thank you" She then disappeared from the screen as the front door of the dorms received a knock.


	5. Chapter 5: UA Dorms

**Planet Onyx.**

Kelly stared at the large portal infront of them and the wreckage of the Forward Unto Dawn surrounding it "so what half it crashed here and the other half went into it?" Linda nodded "That's what reports say." Kelly crossed her arms "so do we know what's on the other side?"

Fred steps in between them "Command is bringing in Dr Halsey from Custody. She has the most experience with Forerunner tech so they want her on the ground doing the research. Hopefully she can find out where it leads before we go in After John"

Linda turned to face him "I'm surprised they've kept her alive this long considering what ONI think of her." "You and me both" Kelly replied.

**UA Highschool: Support Department.**

"With your knowledge of advance technology! My Babies can be bigger and better then I could ever dream!!" Mei Hatsume was not afraid to express her excitement about working with Cortana. Cortana simply stared beginning to think the young student might be half insane.

"First things first Miss Hatsume. We need a way to communicate with our universe so we can determine if the portal is safe to travel back through." Mei grind from ear to ear "Oh wonderful I have just the prototype!!" Mei dives into a pile of support items she's recently invented and throws them out of the way until she finds exactly what she's after. She runs back over to Cortanas hologram "Here. This is basically a glorified Walkie talkie. I designed it to be able communicate anywhere in the world and not be able to interfere with its signal. I'm sure with some of our combined genius we can adjust this beautiful baby to communicate through the portal!"

Cortana simply blinked "this... this could work!"

**UA Class 1A Dorms.**

After the class was introduced to the Chief by Aizawa. He simply walked into his designated dorm and without saying the word. Everyone was easily intimidated by the war hero. In the light Izuku could see everything in detail especially the large chunk of metal missing from his chest piece on the armor.

The helmet he wore made the man difficult to read since it basically made him faceless. He was for sure someone who automatically gains respect by his presences in the room eventhough he doesn't ask for it.

Keeping there promise to Cortana they made sure to keep their distance even though it was clear that some classmates wanted to know more about him.

In the dorm John was in was nothing but a single bed and nothing more. He was gonna complain since this is basically a form of luxury in his eyes. He was also glad that there was a lock on the door so obviously he was gonna some privacy.

It took him a while but eventually he got his armor removed and staked neatly in the corner. He then sat on the mattress and let his weight sink into it testing if the bed frame could support his augmented body. Satisfied he laid back and drifted off to what seemed to be the first bit of rest in years.

He slept for a few hours right to about what he estimated to be 2:00am. He decided to take advantage of the students asleep and made his way to the boys bathroom to have a shower. That was also another luxury he hadn't experienced for a long time. After washing his body and feeling somewhat refreshed he made his way back to his selected dorm until movement caught his attention. It was subtle but he noticed it. For a moment he thought it was some one using active camouflage but this worked much better then that. In fact the only reason he knew someone was there was because he heard the movement.

He turned towards where he believed the sound to come from with his tough half of his body concealed in the shadows. "I assume it's a quirk that makes it difficult to see you."

Tooru gasped in surprise _how did he know? I thought my stealth was getting better._ "Uh yeah. My quirk is invisiblity." Chief crosses his arms "Hmm makes sense. I've dealt with things capable of making themselves disappear. But you can usually see a shape or a change in light when they move. I can't see you at all however. But I can hear you breath" Tooru was impressed. Not only by his ability to detect him but by his muscular body. She found herself distracted until he spoke again.

"Are you wearing a suit that helps with that?" Although you couldn't see it the girl was blushing "actually we haven't been able to make a suit that works with my quirk... so I'm basically naked" John raised a brow in what could be described as surprise. With out saying another word he simply hummed and walked into his dorm. Tooru let out a sigh of relief and snuck back into Mina's room to tell her the juice of what just happened.

Including that part where she may have snuck into the boys shower to glimpse at him. That part she was sure that the Master Chief didn't catch her doing.


	6. Chapter 6: One Way Ticket

Dr Halsey walked towards the crash site in cuffs towards three of her Spartans. "It's good to see you but I'd perfer if it were under different conditions." They simply watched her walk past with her escort and followed closely as they made there way towards the portal. They stood at the bottom of it as Halsey looked at it puzzled "Although it is using some of Forerunner tech it isn't a 100% Forerunner made portal. This... this is something else."

Fred looked at the Doctor "how can you be sure?" "Well for starters Fredrick. On earth and the ark there were structures built for the purpose of making a portal. This one is made from a different cause and is still functioning because of the technology with in the temple. So theoretically if we disable the power to it the portal should stop working."

Kelly seemed distracted by something which seemed to catch everyone's attention "Fred I'm picking up chatter." She then turn on her external speakers

_-static- "And now that's there it should be working marvellously!" Sang a voice "are you sure? Maybe we should test it first"_

Dr Halseys eyes widen "that sounded like..."

_"I'm testing it right now. I'm certain this new and improved baby is functional!!!"_

Dr Halsey looked at Kelly "Send a message and see if they respond!" Kelly nodded "This is Spartan-087 do you read over!" _-static- "Kelly!!! This is Cortana do you read?! _"Yes we read you." _"Well Hatsume it seems your fancy walkie talkie works. Kelly where are you?" _"I'm with Fred, Linda and Dr Halsey on Planet Onyx standing near what seems to be a portal.

_"Copy That Kelly. We'll make preparations and contact you before coming through." _"wait Cortana... is John there safe?" _"Yes. He's currently sleeping we'll explain everything later. Cortana over and out" -static_

**UA. Outside Class 1A Dorms**

All Might walked up to the dorms. It was 3:30am in the morning so naturally he wasn't pleased to be awake this early but Aizawa wasn't going to arrive soon enough so Nezu volunteered him to go get the Master Chief since they seemed to have forgotten to give him a phone.

On his was there he decided he'd wake Class 1A for a random early morning lesson. He decided that hero's need to be ready for anything at anytime. So what better way to train them the to wake up in the middle of the night and put them to work. Plus this would make up for the lessons they missed the previous day due to the arrival of the chief.

He decided to wake Chief up first knocking on his door "Master Chief. Cortana has made contact with someone and requests you meet her at the portal." There was a three second delay before he heard a response "I'll be out in a moment." After a few minutes and hearing some metal clanging and air locked the Chief emerged from the room "Okay Let's go." All Might Smirked "One moment if you don't mind. Time for an early lesson I think" Chief tilted his helmet and followed the skeleton like man to the main room of the dorms and watched as he triggered a fire alarm.

It took about 20 minutes for the chaos and confusion to settle down. Some students raced down stairs to find and stop the fire while others acted very unhero like and abandoned the building.

Seeing both All Might and Chief stand there unimpressed with their performance All Might spoke up "If that was a real threat you'd probably lost half the dorm to flames. Todoroki, Midoriya, Yaoyrozo, Iida and Uraraka are the only ones who responded in the right time and acted the right way."

Chief looked at the blonde man impressed with the authority he had over his students "As for the rest of you. You all performed poorly. But since this was a class test... you all failed" The 5 students who were just praised were staring at all Might with there jaws hitting the ground "So naturally you're all punished. Everyone will accompany the Master Chief and I for evening stroll. Go get properly dressed you got 8 minutes"

With that All Might walked outside with the Chief following suit. When the time was up all students were in casual clothes and began following the teacher and soilder to the portal.

Izuku basically yawned wishing for his bed back. Why did they have to do this so early. It's still dark for crying out loud. But then Uraraka walked up next to him. "Its kinda pretty isn't it." Izuku woke up and bit more looking slightly confused "what?" Uraraka then pointed towards the portal in the middle of the Mock city with its blue light glowing in the night sky "Oh... wow you're right. It is kinda beautiful in a way isn't it." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

**Mock City**

A figure walks along streets in ripped jeans and a large trench coat. He snuck from alley to alley towards the portal. "I have to shut it down. Before I make another mistake." He was sweating badly running around barefoot. But no matter what he had to get to that portal.

Meanwhile at the end of the street stood Hatsume holding her fancy walkie talkie and Cortanas chip that was inserted into a portable hologram. Next to her stood Aizawa holding a sleeping girl with white hair and a horn. Cortana looked at the sleeping child curiously "So Mr Aizawa why do you have a child?" He sighed "because it's the middle of the night and I couldn't find a babysitter. She's been through a lot and isn't ready to be left home alone" Cortana simply nodded deciding not to push the subject further.

All Might and the Master Chief walked into view with 21 tired students. "Why are they here?" Asked Hatsume "All Might informed me it was a last minute lesson idea.. personally I regret not being there when he put it into action."

Hatsumes eyes went wide with excitement as she observed the master chiefs armor. She instantly ran up to him and started feeling him up and looking at him from every angle "This is a work of ART! It's beautiful. It's wonderful. It's amazing!" She sang in excitement "Who is the genius behind this fantastic baby!!!"

Chief looked at All Might unimpressed "What's her deal?" All Might scratched the back of his head "She's an inventor from the support department. She has a gift but doesn't know when enough is enough" Chief looked back at the overly happy girl as she offered him back Cortana. He took out the chip and inserted her back into his helmet. "Ready to go home big guy?" Chief rolled his eyes in response.

Suddenly the portal started to glow brighter and began to suck everything towards "Everyone find cover!" All Might, Aizawa And Hatsume jumped behind a wall aswell as some other students. Chief ended up behind a wall with tsuyu, Kirishima, Momo and Uraraka.

Cortana spoke up "Chief I've connected your radio with Hatsumes" "copy... this is Spartan117 does anybody read me ove!"

_"Chief!! It's Fred!" _"Fred!? What the hells going on?" _"No idea!! The portal just began to send out pushing everything away from it! And now it's starting to shrink!"_ Chief looked from behind the wall towards the portal and see it shrinking "From our end it's sucking everything into it and shrinking aswell... Cortana! Can you find what's causing it" "Chief... there's a man controlling the portal!! He must have a quirk to control it!!"

He looked at the portal again seeing the main trying to control the portal with his arms "Copy that I'll take him out" just as he was about to leap into action he hears screams. He turns to see a girl with white hair floating towards the portal with Aizawa trying to use his scarf to catch but the force of the portal is too powerful.

Instinct kicks in and he leaps towards the girl letting the force of the portal give him speed. As soon as he grabs the tiny girl he activates his thruster pack and gets in behind another wall. Crap! What does he do now? He can't just abandon the girl. But he needs to take out the guy controlling the portal. A flash of green appears next him "Don't worry Mr Chief Sir. I got Eri!" John hands the small girl to the green haired boy then turns towards the man at the portal.

"I know what you're thinking.. and it's crazy!" "Last I checked you liked crazy" "Well you're not wrong" he thrusts forward and aims his body at the man in the trench coat and tackles him. Stopping his control.

"No.. no no no you fool. I have to close it. I have to!" Chief stands up holding up the man by his coat "You can't close it yet" "Yes I can!!" The man increases his power yelling at the top of his lungs. Chief throws a punch in an effort to knock him out but this caused the mans trench coat to rip and sends flying into the portal.

As soon as the man disappears into the light the power of the portal increases tenfold. With nothing for the chief to hold onto he gets pulled into the portal. Buildings and rubble begin to break and get dragged into the portal.

With Eri and Izuku behind the closet wall they become the first to get pulled in. After that Uraraka and her group get dragged in once their wall falls apart. Followed by all Might and Aizawa. Eventually everyone with in a 200 meter radius of the portal gets dragged into it. Then with in a few seconds the portal disappears with only a crater in the centre of the city.

**Onyx.**

Linda was struggling to hang on to a bit of rope that was tied to Fred's waist with Kelly hanging onto him. Then out of the corner of her eye she sees a green suit of arm come flying out of the portal at break neck speed and crash into a nearby scorpion tank breaking it in half.

Everyone looked at each other then towards the portal as they saw a smaller green looking person flying through the portal but this one seemed to adjust his position and land back first into a warthog knocking it over.

Soon after that she saw a group of teenagers hugging each other as one of them extends their tounge out and grabs onto a nearby by tree and pulls them to safety _a tounge!?! That's kinda weird _This was followed by more teenagers flying in random directions and trying to land safely one of them she watched seemed to fire coming out of his hands as he landed effortlessly.

One man seemed to use a scarf to save a blonde man and a girl with pink hair.

As quickly as they appeared the portal vanished. And she hit the ground hard. Quickly sitting up she follows Kelly and Fred towards the destroyed tank. As they get there they see a familiar spartan stand up with his over shield recharging "John!!" They run up to him catching him off guard in an embrace. He couldn't help but smile in relief seeing his old team mates... his family. Then Fred spoke up "You could've gave us a warning you were bringing guests Chief" this caused Chief to do a double take and look around seeing the Class 1A students scattered about. "Oh no" his worry increased when he saw the portal was no longer there.

He quickly saw the green haired boy laying on top of the warthog. He walked up to him and saw he was curled up protecting the small girl he saved Linda walked up beside him "So that's what he was doing. He turned his back to the warthog to save the girl." John nodded "Not surprising. he is a hero in training.

Fred soon joined them "Hero in training?" John sighed "We got a lot to discuss.. and it looks like this whole class is trapped here."


	7. Chapter 7: What happens now?

**Planet: Earth, Sydney Australia. "The Hive"**

Izuku was still overwhelmed with what happened. He somehow ended in a new universe with the rest of Class 1A with no way home. He'd spent the last few weeks on ship traveling to here. All for a sercurity council meeting for a number of reasons. The first thing was establishing what happened, next was explaining who they were and what quirks are. And finally and the most important was for the Master Chief to give a debriefing of what happened on a place called "The Ark"

Everyone had to stand infront of the council and give a testimony of what happened. So did Aizawa and All Might. The only person who didn't was Eri since she was too young. When it was Izukus turn was extremely overwhelmed with the whole thing.

But somehow managed to pull through it.

They council saved the chief for last and class 1A were somehow allowed to stay for his testimony despite how highly classified it was. The testimony began when the UNSC began talks with The Sangheili after the flood attack in Africa. Then they'd discuss the battle on The Ark then how the Chief eventually escaped and crashed landed in UA. They kept referring to the testimony of someone called The Arbiter. Who Izuku eventually worked out was the reptilian looking Alien who fought with the Chief in a video Cortana showed him.

The testimony also shared videos from Master Chiefs helmet. He saw him fight various different alien species. But every time he saw the flood it send chills down his spin. What made him sweat was hearing the voice of the creature called The Gravemind. Seeing what the Master Chief has been through made Izuku admire the man more. And this was only one mission from his long military career.

After that Class 1A and their teachers were escorted to a private conference room. Momo was the first to break the silence "What do we do now? With those portals gone how do we get home?" "Do you think they'll get us to settle down here?" Asked Tsuyu. Kirishima was leaning against the wall "But quirks don't exist here. They probably won't let us be ourselves if we aren't considered normal. Tokoyami and Mina gonna have a rough time fitting"

Aizawa sighed "Enough... unfortunately this is the cards we're dealt with but we'll all work towards the best out come for all of us."

Doors opened and an elderly man dressed in a white military uniform. Izuku recognised him as one of the council members that listened to his testimony. "Class 1A isn't it?" All Might stood up to meet the man "Correct Sir. I'm Toshinori Yagi but I'm known to this kids as All Might" The man nodded "Pleasure to meet you. Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood" he shook All Mights hand "Well I don't know what to say except we're bit of an odd situation Mr Yagi." All Might Nodded "I understand that Admiral. Is there any hope we can get home?"

Hood sighed "I honestly don't know. We've only recently started understanding Forerunner tech and still learning about covenant technology aswell. From what I've heard whatever caused that portal is gonna be hard to do something again." Aizawa stepped into the conversation "Is there any hope of replicating it?" "We can only hope the men and women of science can." Izuku stood up looking at the elderly man

"Mr Hood. What do we do until and if they manage to make another portal?" All eyes turned to Admiral Hood "If the scienctist do manage fo figure it out. It'll most likely happen on the Infinity. It's mission is to secure Forerunner artifacts and study them. You can all stay in there but you'll have to earn your keep there. If you agree to go on The Infinity you'll fall under the UNSC chain of command. If you choose not to. Then you can remain here on earth and we'll work out a way for you all to live comfortably until further information is gathered about the portal."

Everyone looked at each other words being shared in whispers. Aizawa asked with concern "If we join the Infinity... what exactly would we be required to do to earn our keep as you put it?"

"Well obviously this quirks you have will determine what you can do. I'm aware you all have some unique abilities that you'll be able to freely use. Obviously some of you might be used for Combat but we'll make all tempts to prevent you from seeing real action considering you're children. And some of you will have other duties on the ship. Again it'll depend on your quirks and how you feel personally about what you wanna do."

Aizawa and All Might gave each other a look "Admiral this is a lot to consider. We require time to think it over." "Naturally of course. I'll leave you to it then." Hood left the room while Aizawa and All Might stood in a corner whispering "I don't know about this. These kids wanted to be hero's. They're not soldiers." "I know and I agree. But what if it's the only option we have. They may not become the hero's that we want them to be but they can still do great things. If we stay on earth they could be forced to not be allowed to use there quirks. Because people will fear them because they don't understand them. They're not considered normal anymore because they're only ones in this universe with a quirk. At least out there they can still make a difference and hopefully get home in the process." Explained all Might

Aizawa sighed. He did make a point even though he didn't really agree with it "I think it needs to be there choice."

They turned back to their students to ask what they think. All Might wasn't surprised to see Midoriya be the first to stand up to join the Infinity.

**4 hours later.**

Master Chief stood in the office with Admiral Hood and the two UA teachers. He was staring at the two trying to register what they just asked "You want me to train them?"

Aizawa replied "Select and train. Obviously you have many years of combat training. If our students gonna survive in this universe I want them to be trained as best as possible. And it's mine and All Mights understanding that Spartans are the best." Master Chief turns to face the Admiral "And you agree with them sir?"

Admiral Hood nodded "Yes I do. Besides with you training and their quirks there's a good chance they can be better then the Spartan IVs."

Master Chief considered what they were saying "This isn't some trick to get me to retire into a training job. I still got plenty of fight left in me sir." Admiral Hood chuckled "I don't doubt that at all son. You'll still have a place fighting on the front lines. But in your spare time these kids will be your responsibility aswell as there's. If you wish I can get the rest of blue team to assist. They're already stationed on Infinity anyway."

Master Chief looked back at the two teachers then stood to attention when he faced back to The Admiral "If you believe it to be best sir then I'll do it."

All Might smiled hearing that he'll agree but quickly disappeared when the chief faced him and could only assume that he was glaring at him through his visor "I'm not gonna train them as soliders just so you both know... I'll make them Spartans"


	8. Chapter 8: Selection

John stood at the end of a hologram table with Cortana in the centre of it. Aizawa, All Might on either side of him and Fred, Kelly And Linda on opposite ends of the table. Cortana stood with her hands on your hips "So how do you wanna start?" John crossed his arms in thought "Start with basics. Names and quirks. Go with the pink haired girl first."

Cortana pulled up a photo of Mei Hatsume with footage of her competing at the sports festival.

"Mei Hatsume. Quirk: zoom. If she tries hard enough she can see up to five kilometres away"

"Sounds like she'd be handy in Linda's line of expertise." Said Fred. Aizawa looked towards the Spartans "what line of expertise is that exactly?" "Sniper" answer Linda bluntly. All Might watched the hologram "Okay first of all. How did you get all this information and secondly. Hatsume is from support and is more of an inventor then a fight as you can see in her footage. She spent the whole battle with Iida showing off her inventions"

Chief looked at the footage "that explains why she was excited to see my armour." Cortana joined "she is skilled in that department that much is true. And to answer your first question All Might I hacked your schools files and possibly hacked a few other things while the Chief and I were visiting"

All Might sighed slightly annoyed of how easy the blue AI gets information. Then Cortana pulls up profile on Eri with footage of her on Izukus with his fight against Overhaul. The Spartans watched closely with interesting "I'm curious about this one myself. Eri aged 6. Quirk Rewind. There's basically no knowledge on her quirk except villains used her to make drugs to stop quirks. In the video you can see her using her quirk to heal Mr Midoriyas wounds."

Aizawa stepped into explain further "Due to the way she was raised by the Yakuza. She lived a life of fear and believing she was the cause of all problems and lived a horrid existence before we rescued her. Due to this she has no control or understanding of her quirk and with no family UA stepped in and adopted her and we've slowly been taking small steps to help her. She looks up to Midoriya and another student Named Mirio since they saved her. She's slowly opened to myself and All Might so far. So naturally I request that she remains in our care and not become involved with your training for the time being due to these circumstances."

"Agreed" Chief nodded "who's next" Cortana pulls up the next file "Tenya Iida. Class 1A class president. Quirk Engine. He has Engines as part of his legs that gives him incredible speed and handy for making forceful kicks." Linda and Fred slowly turned to Kelly. Although she had her helmet on they both knew she was grinning from ear to ear and can slightly hear the excitement in her voice "Master Chief permission to take Mr Iida for a race!" Chief looked towards her with all Might and Aizawa looking at each other surprised "why am I not surprised.. permission granted. After I'm done with him first."

Everyone looked towards Chief including Cortana "what do you want with him?" Asked All Might "He's class president. Thus automatically puts him in the running for Team Leader." Cortana pulled up the next file "we'll if you're going that route let's look at Vice President aswell... Momo Yaoyorozu. Quirk creation. She has the ability to create any non living object as long as she knows how exactly it is made."

Chief "that's actually pretty useful. Put her with Iida." Cortana nods and pulls up the next student "Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk explosion. His body sweats nitroglycerin and can ignite it. The more he sweats the bigger the bang. He's got some aggression issues but I think he can be useful." Chief looked towards the two teachers "Whats he like in the field?" All Might answered "He's a determined fighter. And goes beyond to prove that he's superior to others and to be the best. But his aggression is a bit of a problem." Chief thought about it for a moment "hmm maybe we can use it. Are there any other students that he can work with that won't cause problems?" Aizawa looked towards the Chief "Kirishima who has a hardening quirk is basically he's best friend. Kaminari has an electric quirk. Sero can produce tape from his elbows. I think those three are the only ones he can work with and not kill."

Chief "hmm all four of them together could make a good team if trained properly. I think I got an idea for them" Fred crosses his arms "care to share?" Chief stood up facing his fellow Spartan "Orbital Drop missions." Aizawa and All Might looked in confusion but Cortana saw this and played footage of the ODSTs in action. All Might watched as the pods crashed into a combat zone and the troopers burst out immediately into a firefight "Wow. Young Bakugo will be in his element there."

Cortana brings up the next file "Ochako Uraraka. Quirk Zero Gravity. She has the ability to make anything she touches weightless including herself and then she can return their weight."

Linda looked at her profile "hmm she can be handy in many situations. I honestly believe we need to see these kids in action before making final decisions." Everyone agreed including the teachers as Cortana pulled up another file "Toru Hagakure. Quirk. Invisibility. I think that's self explanatory" All Might added "But she needs to be completely naked for it to work since we are unable to make clothing work with her quirk."

Cortana turned towards all Might "maybe with some technology from the Sangheili we can help with that" Aizawa raised a brow "how exactly?" "Active Camouflage. Wonderful for stealth missions. The Sangheili have it as one of their main functions in their armour." Answered Kelly. Cortana showed footage of the arbiter using it on one of the missions on the ark. Soon after she pulled up the next file "Minoru Mineta. Quirk Pop Off. He can grow balls in his head and pull them off and make them stick to any surface depending on his mood. Also it would seem his the class perv"

All four Spartans and Cortana slowly turned towards the teachers. All Might And Aizawa look down rubbing the backs of their heads. "I'm still trying to work out how he passed the entrance exam to be honest." Chief gave a shrug "we'll find something for him. Maybe janitor work."

They continued on doing this for a while. Eventually they added Tsuyu Asui to the potential leadership list due to the fact she seems to act calm and rational during stressful situations and is respected by the class like the two students she's on the list.

"And now our final student. Izuku Midoriya." Chief straightened up watching the footage of the boy displayed by Cortana. The other Spartans also watched with interest. "What's his quirk?" Asked Kelly. Cortana smirked and looked at All Might. All Might shivered noticing it _of course she found out. She's a professional hacker. Most likely hacked both mine and Midoriyas phones and connected the dots._

All Might sighed and stepped forward "His quirk is my quirk?" Everyone turned to him including Aizawa with eyes widened Fred Asked the first question "Is He your son?" "No no it's not like that. I request you all keep this to yourselves and I'll explain. That includes you too computer lady"

Cortana shrugged "my lips are sealed." Aizawa crosses his arms waiting for all might to speak "I was born quirkless. But I wanted to make the world a brighter place and make the world happy with a smile. And so I meet my master. Nana Shimura. She gave me her quirk and trained me to become the symbol of peace. I eventually got into a nasty fight the creator of the quirk inherited and got badly injured" All Might raised his shirt to show the horrific scar on his stomach. The Spartans winced at the sight. Sure they've got scars themselves but nothing to that level.

"The fight left me weak. I could only be in my hero form and saves lives for a few hours a day. So I began the search for my successor. The new simple of peace. And so I meet Young Midoriya. He too was quirkless he told me his dream of being a hero with a fearless smile. At the time I didn't think it possible for him to achieve his dream. But then something happened."

As if on cue Cortana played both sercurity footage and and news footage of the slime villain attack. _Hero's struggled to help the captured boy and didn't know what to do. Then suddenly another boy with green hair ran towards the villain throwing his school bag at him and desperately tried to free his school friend. After that a muscular man with blonde hair jumped into help and saved the day_

"He acted like a hero even though the odds were greatly against him. He risked his own life at a higher price then any hero there including me. He inspired me to act. And so I deemed him worthy as the successor of my power and trained him for the entrance exam and continue to guide him as his teacher"

Chief turned to face the old hero "This quirk got a name?" All Might nodded "One For All. I always thought it was a form of super strength and speed but it seems it also inherits other quirks from last holders. This I didn't know til recently. So technically speaking he's got 7 quirks since he's the 9th inheritor."

Aizawa eyed him off "And you decided to keep this to yourself why?" He was clearly pissed off not knowing the nature of one of his students quirks. All Might looked apologetic towards Aizawa "because the less people know the less lives that are endangered. Everyone in this room has been in trusted with the secret of one of our worlds most powerful quirks. And I ask you not to tell anyone. Not even our students."

Fred nodded in agreement along with the other Spartans. Aizawa sighs "on another note and completely ignoring what we've just learned I'd recommend Midoriya as a potential team leader. He may not have the professionalism that the two class presidents have. But his determination and effort to become a hero inspires the other students to keep pushing. If has to rescue someone he always finds a way to do it. He is a representation of Plus Ultra."

Chief faced the two men "Even if neither of you shared this information with me I still was gonna select him for potential team leader. His thinking and reactions saved young Eri from being badly injured from flying into a warthog. There's something about him."

Cortana smirked looking at John "He's got Luck"


	9. Chapter 9: Team Leader

"Just so you know this discussion is classified" Fred said to the Spartan IV beside him. "I understand sir." "Good" Fred started "so how would you feel about training your own team?" The other Spartan looked towards him "You mean leave team Osiris and lead a team of my own?"

"Correct" "Would this have something to do with the rumours about teenagers being on board the ship?" Fred looked forward "Basically yes. This a request from the Master Chief." "Well I'm honoured by the request but why me. To be honest I'm not really wanting to babysit some bratty kids"

Fred stretched before answering "Well you got a solid record. And you're one of the better and more respected ODSTs I know of. And now your a Spartan. And these kids aren't exactly normal teenagers Buck"

Buck crossed his arms "What they've already been augmented?" "Nope. Listen these kids got some talent. The Chief believes the team selected would work best as ODST/Spartans. And since you're basically both of those he thinks you're the best choice to train and lead them." Buck runs his gloved hand through his hair "Ah fine. These kids better be worth." Fred couldn't help but chuckle "Oh trust me.. they're gonna blow you away."

**UNSC Infinity: Training Arena Charlie**

Izuku stood between Iida and tsuyu with Momo beside her. All wearing UNSC PT gear that was costumed to there size and quirk needs.

"Why do you think they only have us four here? Ribbet." Asked Tsuyu. Momo shrugged in response "Honestly no idea. But we should assume it's important." Izuku was slightly shaking nervously. If he had some kind of idea of what was going on he'd feel at ease. I honestly He was still struggling with the Idea that was living in a dorm on war ship in space instead of at a high school.

Then stiffened up when he hear loud heavy metallic foot steps walk up to them. He stood up straight A's the Master Chief stood infront of the four of them. "You four have been selected by your teachers, blue team and myself as potential Team Leader for class 1A. This will hold huge responsibility such as making choices and giving orders on the ground. Basically the lives of your classmates will be in your hands. If any of you feel you can't handle this then step back now."

The four young hero's looked between each other processing what the chief told them. Momo and Tsuyu took a step back. Chief looked at Momo first "Miss Yaoyorozu. You're the Vice President of the Class. Why'd you step back?" She gulped air greatly feeling intimidated by the large man "because I personally believe that I can't hold a candle to either Midoriya or Iida." Tsuyu eventually found her voice "I agree with Yaoyorozu Sir. I believe one of them is more suited to the roll."

Chief was impressed. He thought that they would all jump at the chance but it seems they're much more mature then they look. "I think you two under estimate what you're both capable of. Although you have turned this down you'll still be chosen to lead a fire team each. That includes these. But your teams have not yet been selected as your teachers and blue team are still processing who to match who up with."

Chief turns to stand infront of the two boys "So that means it's left to the two of you. I had intended to test the four of you but it's obvious that's no longer the plan but this will make things more interesting now I believe." Izuku and Iida look at each other slightly concerned "Master Chief Sir what is this test you propose for us?"

"Both you and Midoriya will be teamed together in a game of capture the flag against spartan fire team Majestic." Izuku turned pale. _Wh-what? We're actually going up against real soldiers?! What does he expect us to accomplish from this?!!!_ Izuku turned to face Iida and was obvious to see he was processing the same concerns as him

"You both have permission to use your quirks. Go to the corner and select your weapon. The game starts when you hear the bell. Game ends when you return the enemy flag to your home base." Chief turned towards the girls "You two join me in observation with you wish to watch." With out saying another word the Chief turned and began walking off quickly followed by the two girls after wishing their friends luck.

Iida made his way to the corner looking at the weapon selection "it feels weird doesn't. One minute we're training to be hero's. The next we're training to be space soldiers." Izuku stood beside him "I know what you mean but remember there's different kinds of hero's. Before quirks hero's were usually people who respond to a 911 call or a war veteran."

Iida thought about Midoriyas words for a moment "you're right. We can still be hero's. We all can" He then selects an assualt rifle while Izuku picks up a DMR. Chiefs voice comes in over a speaker "Helmets on two boys. Unless you like being shot in the face with a paintball gun." They both grabbed an old ODST helmet each and put them on. "So Iida... you got a plan?"

"Unfortunately no what about you?" Izuku played around with his gun "well if Momo and Tsuyu we're here I'd suggest they guard the flag while we use our speed to capture the other. But it's a suicide mission if one stays and one protects. And we can't leave the flag unguarded completely either. And we also got no idea what this Majestic team is capable of doing since we know nothing about but then again there's a chance they know nothing about us."

"Midoriya you're muttering" states Iida as Izuku shook his head "oh. Sorry" he smiled nervously then he came up with an Idea. "Iida. Do you wanna be a runner or an ambusher?"

Up in observation The Chief watched what the two boys did. Every move the make would influence his final decision. Momo and Tsuyu stood beside him waiting for it to start then the bell rang. They watched as Izuku powered up with Iida hiding behind a wall for cover near there flag. Team Majestic sent two Spartans towards them while two others protected their flag.

Izuku went into full cowling and started gaining elevation and bouncing towards the enemy flag. Two Spartans stared in shock before opening fire on him. Izuku continuesly dodges then lined up the two Spartans diving forward head butting one and catching the other with a kick. Quickly he got back to his feet and pushed forward towards the flag.

"_This Is Majestic 1. One of them is heading for the flag! Be advised he's got insane speed. Majestic 2 and I will proceed to recovering their flag" "Copy that Majestic 1. Majestic 3 on stand... what the fuck!!" Gun shots came in over the radio "He's too fast we can't hit him!!"_

Momo and Tsuyu looked towards the screen showing majestic flag. They could see the two Spartans back to back trying to take out Izuku. But that just made them an easier target for a Detroit Smash. Which sent the two Spartans flying towards the nearest wall.

_"Iida! I got the flag how's things you're end." "They've finally arrived but I've hidden the flag like you suggested." "Good I'm on my way back to you. If you can take them out. They don't know about our quirks." "Okay Midoriya."_

Chief looked towards the two girls "Does Midoriya usually take charge like that?" Momo turned towards his helmet "In the field and during practical tests yes but when it comes to every day life scenarios he's usually quiet and shy." Tsuyu joined in "he's good at thinking on his feet but he's a bit socially awkward." Chief looked back towards the screens watching Iida knock out Majestic 1 and 2 as Izuku arrived with the flag.

The bell rang once more signaling the end of the test. He activates the mic into the arena "Team Majestic you are dismissed. Go to the infirmary if you need to. Midoriya and Iida. Meet me at the exit." Izuku and Iida walked together and waited at the exit.

"What do you think they based the test on?" Asked Izuku "I believe they would base it on strategic planning, behaviour and how we achieved our objectives. Considering all this I would believe you'll be selected as leader Midoriya." Izuku stared at Iida in disbelief "w-what!! N-no way. You're class rep. They'll pick you over me!"

Iida smiled "Midoriya it was your plan that helped us won. And you basically told me what to do. You were in full control and I was just along for the ride."

Izuku looked down thinking about it. He wasn't wrong he just did what was instinct to him but he was still sure he wouldn't be picked. He's not even sure if he can handle the stress of it.

Master Chief joined the with their two fellow students "Izuku Midoriya.." Izuku looked up as his name was called "Due to the results of the test and observation... you have been selected as team leader." He turned to face the other students "From now on your class will be known as Hero Spartans. With Midoriya as your commanding officer."

The room was silent then filled with sound of a loud thud. Everyone turned towards the sound to see Izuku passed out on the ground.

Chief looked at the other three students "did he just faint?"

The all nodded in unionson


	10. Chapter 10: Obsticale Course

**Installation 06: Kappa Halo**

Monitor 06-16807 floated towards one of the many research facilities on his installation. He received reports from the sentinels that there was a breach in one of the facilities so naturally he'd gone to investigate. It was nice that something different happened in the many Millions of years he protected the ring.

He came across what appeared to be a life form curled into a ball. From his limited understanding it would appear to be a form of a homosapian. He was intrigued with his discovery but was concerned seeing the human close to one of the speciemen rooms that his creators had used for studying. Although his makers are long gone. The creatures they studied were still contained here

He hovered towards the human "Greetings. I'm 16807. I am the monitor of Installation 06" the human looked up as though he was being awaken and jolted at the sight of the monitor. "AHHH STAY BACK!"

The monitor hovered back in response "I didn't mean to startle you but I request you keep your distance from the glass behind you for quarantine reasons." The man breathed heaverly trying to remember what happened. He then remembered being in the quirk universe trying to close the portal he accidentally created but then someone tried to stop him and he got sent through the portal himself. _Oh god. Does that mean the portal is still open?_

He visibly became panicked "oh god I need to find and close the portal before it's too late!"

Monitor looked at him puzzled "I request you calm down so that I maybe able to assist you" "no I have to do something." As the man tried to get up to run and activate his quirk he didn't realise how weak he was this causing him to trip over himself backwards and crashes through the glass that he was warned not to go.

In a panicked voice the monitor responded into action "You Fool!!! Initiating quarantine protocol 1!!!" The windows around the room went into lock down blocking all exits. The man got to his knees in a panic although he can still escape with his quirk but he was a little stressed to be thinking logically like that.

Then he heard something in the room with him. It sounds like something crawling but at the same time sound wet. He looked in all directions trying to find the source of the noise but failed. Everytime he got closer to the sound it would stop then appear in another location.He began to sweat profusely and felt his blood go cold "W-whats in here?"

Without any warning he felt something wrap around his neck and automatically tightened its grip on him "AHHHHHGETITOFFAHHHH!!" He then suddenly feels something penetrate his skin and into his spin.

Without any more will to fight or even control his body he collaspses forward into the floor. With in a matter of seconds his body begins to Rot and turn a sickly green.

The creature that captured him begins to borrow into his body and inside his chest. He's left arm expands and grows thick tentacles. In the moments after becoming infected he slowly stands up with his face frozen in rotten look of fear and pain. The mysterious man with the ability to travel to different universes is now a victim of The Flood.

**UNSC Infinty: 3 Months after Izuku selected as Team Leader **

Izuku made his way to the armoury with Master Chief. As he walked he looked down at his new scars that were present on his body. He received them a few weeks ago after agreeing to go through augmentation. No one suggested any of the Hero Spartans do it but Izuku volunteered to do it in hopes it'll not only make him stronger but make controlling of One For All better.

John and the rest of blue team began calling them by their hero names along with the title Spartan. So Izuku was referred to as either team leader or Spartan Deku. Honestly it had a nice ring to it. Although some of his friends decided to change there name to keep it more simplified for example Spartan Can't Stop Twinkling was a bit of a mouth to say on a radio when giving orders not mention how ridiculous it sounded.

The older Spartan lead Izuku into the armoury where they meet with Hatesume "About time you showed up Midoriya!" She sang I'm excitement" Izuku turned to John "Master Chief why are we here" "Because young hatesume has spent the last few months recreating your hero costumes with military grade armour. Although yours is slightly different from others. But hard to add those bunny ear things and look intimidating to someone trying to kill you."

Izuku shrugged but was keen to look at his new suit then hatesume lead the way "It took me a while but I managed to combine the support items I've made for you with the Mark VI MJOLNIR Armour that similar to the Master Chiefs armour. And of course I made a few custom modifications so it's a combination of the Master Chiefs Armour and your hero costume!"

She pressed a button opening a large still case and revealed Izukus Armour. The helmet was the same as Chiefs but had a fearless smile painted on with two dark eyes painted on the visor. The rest of the Armour was custom painted to the exact style and colours of his hero costume. The gloves Mei had built for him once before as well as the iron soled boots were added on to the design. To say he was impressed was an understatement.

"Now that yours is finally completed I can get to work on the others." She skipped away happily to continue on with her work "Okay Deku suit up." Ordered the Chief "we gotta test this thing out."

**Infinty training arena Bravo.**

Izuku flexed his hand as tested the feeling of his suit "It's crazy. It feels like I'm not there no weight in this thing at all." Chief looked at him then to the arena "Here's the deal. You'll be running an obstacle course. You're objective is to get to the end and ring the bell." Izuku straightened up "That doesn't sound hard."

"Well the course has been set up to make you fail. Cortana got word to me that this isn't only a test for your armour but it also a test to see if the Hero Spartans are worth the time and effort we put into training you." Although he had his helmet on Izuku was pale "o-oh I see.. no pressure then" "just act fast and reach the objective. There's a rumour that there could be some old black op operatives planning to stop you. Basically they're doing to you what they did to me a few years ago"

"Isn't This a little extreme." "You'll be fine. Just go Plus Ultra or whatever it is you guys say" after a pat on the back Chief left Midoriya and joined blue team, Cortana, Aizawa, All Might, Eri and the rest of the Hero Spartans in Observation. He looked towards one of them "Spartan Uravity." Uraraka looked upband stood infront of the Chief at attention "Yes sir?" "I've been informed by Miss Hatsume that she's completed manufacturing your combat suit as well as Spartan Pinkies. You're both to go collect them"

She nodded and saluted "yes sir! But may we stay to watch Spartan Dekus test?" Chief simply turned away from her facing the observation window "permission granted" she nodded and thanked him before standing back with her friends.

Deku armed himself with a BR pair of SMG's aswell as a bubble shield and a selection of grenades. He mentally prepped himself at the starting point cocking his rifle _act fast, ring the bell, act fast, ring the bell. _A horn blew signaling the start of the course activating full cowl at 8% he lept into action.

The first obstacle he faced was a climbing wall. He calculated where he needed to go and in a matter of seconds he lept over the wall. The next was to crawl under barb wire with live rounds firing above him. He laid down to see the clearance level between the barn and the ground. He could see a few barns The here purposely too low that he can get caught on. He aimed his BR at each of the wires shooting them out to make the path clear.

He then planted his feet against the wall he came over and propelled himself off it sliding under the barb with ease. Getting to his feet he heard a man yelling. Quick turning he could see three men dressed in black combat suits running towards him. Two with Sangheili energy swords and the large one of a gravity hammer. He rolled to his left dodging the hammer then jumps forward tackling the hammer holder before he can swing again.

Using the momentum of the tackle Deku tightens his grip on the man and slowly rolls his body forward performing a front flip. Once he comes to a full rotation he lets go of the hammer fighter and lets him fly into one of the sword fighters.

Deku positioned himself into a fighting stance once back in two feet eyeing down the last fighter. He hiesitated for a moment but charged at Deku.

Uraraka clasp her hands over her mouth watching _this is to intense. What if he gets hurt_ then Izuku performs a move similar to watch she learned from gun head and also from Fred. He disarms the man and pins him down then activates armour lock to prevent him from following.

Izuku deactivates the energy sword but adds it to his arsenal. He also grabs the gravity hammer and sprints to the next obstacle. Which turns out to be a mine field. But this was a military grade not the low grade like he encountered at the sports festival so he can be as reckless. As he began to process how to cross it a pair of Hornets appeared and open fire on him. He manages to find some cover "Shit!"

Aizawa looked towards the Chief "This is beyond Extreme." Chief turned back "I didn't plan it. Some one from ONI's black ops set it up. So it's out of my hands. But I have faith young Midoriya can succeed" All Might crosses his arms uncomfortable with the whole situation "How can you be so sure?" Cortana appeared infront of him "Because they did the same thing to the Chief"

Izuku poked his head from behind his cover checking the hornets "they don't have pilots... that means they're drone operated... if I do this right it can work" Izuku walks out to the edge of the mine field and waits for the hornets to notice him.

Bakugo growls in annoyance "What's that fucking idiot doing he's exposed! He's gonna get gunned down!" Most of the other Hero Spartans agreed with him except Uraraka and Kirishima "You can't see it because of his helmet but you can tell his determined as ever. He's got a plan."

The hornets finally notice him and charge towards him opening fire. He pulls out the bubble shield throwing it to the ground activating it. As the hornets fly closer he grips his stolen gravity hammer._ Wait... wait... wait...NOW. _He leaps out of the bubble shield and hurls the hammer at the first hornet. It hits smashing into the cockpit making it crash and skid along the ground.

He runs forward at it and use it as a ramp and leaps towards the second activating the energy sword. He Lands in the cockpit using the energy sword to grip on. The drone operator attempts to shake him off onto the mine field but Deku pulls out of his SMG's and empties the magazine into the cockpit frying the computer inside.

The Hornet begins to spin out of control towards the edge of the mine field _Okay time this right. Time it time it_ before impact to the ground he activates full cowl at 20% and leaps to the end of the obstacle and lands in a roll with the crashing hornet exploding into several mines. With no time to waste Deku continued forward and was surprised to get to the bell and rang it.

Everyone in the observation room cheered in excitement as Deku gave a Spartan smile to them.

"This is interesting" Chief looked towards Cortana "what's interesting?" "He set a new record" Chief chuckled "not surprising." "You honestly thought he was gonna pass" "I wouldn't have trained him if he couldn't" Cortana smirked then she got an alert "oh that was fast"

Chief looked towards her in curiousity "what's that?" "Dekus AI is programmed and ready for him"


	11. Chapter 11: The Briefing

**Infinity: Bridge**

Rtas 'Vadum stood arms crossed in the bridge staring at Captain Del Rio. It was common knowledge that the commander of the Infinity wasn't a big fan of the Sangheili because of the war. Even though it was never spoken out loud. Luckily Lieutenant Lasky was there to keep the peace.

As the tension in the room was reaching the point of unbearable, sounds of heavy metallic foot steps was welcoming as All of blue team stood at attention.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Asked the Chief. "I believe you two are already know each other" Del Rio nodded his head toward Rtas. Which he took as he's cue to walk towards the Chief and shake his hand "Good to see you're alive and well Spartan." "Likewise Shipmaster."

Del Rio stood in "As I'm sure you're aware Sangheilos is currently in civil war. Until now the UNSC didn't wish to be involved" Kelly looked curiously towards him "Why the sudden change?" "The Elites fighting against the Arbiter are searching for Forerunner tech in hopes to use them against the Arbiters forces." Answered Lasky. Rtas continued "And since the Arbiter and myself believe in having humans as Allies the rest believe you as a threat and will turn towards destroying humanity once they have sercured victory on our home world."

"That's where you come in." Del Rio added "The news of the Master Chiefs return has spread to Sangheilios and they fear he will join the Arbiters forces. High Command has agreed to send you and blue team to aid in the fighting. But there is something else" blue team looked at each other and Fred Asked the question "What would that be sir?"

Lasky scartched the back of his head before answering "Command wants to use this as a test for the Hero Spartans. They want to make sure that the decision to let them join Infinity was a good one."

Chief frowned though it could be seen "Sir with all respect. They're not ready. They've only just been able to handle combat equipment and weaponary. They need more time."

Del Rio furrowed his brows "I didn't agree with this project from the start. The fact of letting kids fight in combat just because they have special powers. Personally I believe they should've been sent straight to ONI to be studied. But orders are orders Master Chief... and you will follow them."

Kelly could see johns fist clenched tightly. To say he was pissed with his commanding officer would be an understatement "I understand Sir..."

Rtas faces the Spartans "I apologise for coming on such short notice but we are becoming desperate in this fight." Lasky spoke up again "Cortana and Shipmaster Rtas will give you and the Hero Spartans a briefing in a few hours. You're dismissed."

**Infinity: Briefing Room**

The Hero Spartans stood at attention with Aizawa and All Might standing to the side as the Elite in white armour enters the room with blue team following. Cortana appears infront of them "At ease Spartans. As part of you training I have been teaching you our history aswell as the other alien species that we are aware of that exists with us." She turns towards Rtas "Shipmaster Rtas is a highly commended military leader from Sangheilios" he simply nods. Some of the students were intimidated by the talk alien. In fact this was their first alien they've meet.

Master Chief stood in "Sangheilios is currently in the middle of a civil war. Rtas believes if the Sangheili lead by The Didacts Hand has victory he'll set his sights on humanity." The young hero's look back in forth as Chief continues "By order of High Command you all will be deployed to assist the Arbiters forces... you're going to combat."

The room feel silent. A few students were in shock while one student was excited and trying not to explode on the spot."

Iida was the first to speak "Sir. Are you sure it is wise to send us in so soon?" Chief looked him down "personally I don't see this as the best time for you all to go. But orders have been given from higher up. They want to see results"

All Might and Aizawa look at each other in concern but knew they had no say in military decisions. Cortana brought up the team lists

**Green Team: **Team Leader Deku, Shoto,Tentacole, Uravity.

**Drop Team: **Team Leader Buck, Bakugo, Red Riot, Chargebolt, Cellophane.

**Stealth Team: **Team Leader Linda, Toru, Anima, Earphone, Shinso

**Rabbit Team: **Team Leader Kelly, Ingenium, Twinkle, Sugar.

**Blue Team: **Team Leader John, Creati, Shadow, Grape

**Red Team: **Team Leader Fred, Froppy, Tailman, Pinkie

Cortana then turned to the young hero's. "Stealth team will be dropped on the edge of the Sangheili capital and get eyes on the ground for Infinity and other teams. Red Team and Rabbit Team will provide backup and support to the Arbiters forces in the eastern part of the city while Green team supports the west."

"Blue team will move in and support the Arbiter with his assualt to reclaim the center. Eventually if all goes well all teams meet up with Blue and reclaim the city. Drop Team however will be sent north where we believe the leader Jul 'Madama has his command post. You're required to either capture him. failing that. Take him out"

Chief steps in "Infinity will provide air support and weapon drops when needed. We'll arrive at Sangheilios at 0900 hours. Drop Team be ready for a combat drop at 0800. Others teams meet in the hanger at the same time. Review maps and data while you can and get rest. You're all dismissed."

Deku had his fists clenched staring at the ground. He was in charge of a whole fire team and he didn't feel like he's ready for combat let alone lead his friends into battle. His thoughts were interrupted by All Might.

"You look like you got some weight on your shoulders my boy" Deku looked up to face the form One For All holder "You could say something like that." Neither of them realised Master Chief joined them "It's a heavy load I'd rather not put on you so soon Midoriya." Both looked at him and could tell his words were genuine. "How do you do it Chief? How can you take on the responsibility to take on a fight as overwhelming as this and not look back?" All Might Asked.

Chief looked at the blonde "Because it what I was trained to do. In a way... it's what a hero would do." Chief turned to Izuku "Unfortunately it's in the nature of warfare that you'll loose lives under your command. I had 45 Spartans under my Command when I was your age... now blue team and I are all thats left. But an early lesson I had to learn is the difference between lives lost and lives wasted. With you're heroic nature it'll be difficult for you to learn which is which considering you don't want anyone to do."

Deku nodded looking down completely overwhelmed with the weight of the conversation "It's gonna be a long day. I need you to come with me. All Might you to." Chief began walking off and after a quick glance at each other all might and Izuku followed.

**Infinity: Tech department.**

Izuku looked around the lab like room until he reached a hologram terminal. All Might stood beside him "Why are we here." Chief stood beside them "Well I couldn't exactly do things on my own that's why I have Cortana. Deku is Team Leader so Command agreed to give him an A.I."

Izuku raised his brow "My own AI?" "Correct. The tech heads put it together. She's like Cortana but new and faster" Cortana appeared infront of them arms crossed "I can hear you know." Chief shrugged it off and Cortana turned to Izuku. "A.I are usually based on a persons personality. When you went through augmentation they took a small sample of you brain tissue to create this A.I. But oddly enough the appearance of this A.I looks nothing like you."

All Might looked confused "Then what does it look like?" As soon as he finished his sentence the AI appeared and All Might stared in complete shock. "M-Master?" Deku looked between the two before the A.I spoke "It's been a while Toshi..." All Might was clearly emotional but Deku wanted answers "Um who are you?"

The AI gave the boy a beautiful smile "Well I used to be the seventh holder of One For All. But now thanks to technology and one for all's power I am now your A.I. My name is Nana Shimura."


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Of Sangheilios

A pair of grunts walked back and forth carrying ammunition and other cargo around their make shift sercurity area. Four Elites stood by supervising the short little aliens occasionally barking orders for them to move quicker.

Out of no where strange steel objects began falling from the sky and make large craters as the crash into the ground. The Elites looked in confusion and watch the dust settle and automatically raised there weapons towards the steel boxes infront of them.

A hiss rolled out of the closet one and the front sprang off knocking out there commanding officer in the process.

After a low growl and looking back towards the box they weren't prepared for what happened next... "DIE!!!!!!" A figure exploded out of the the drop pod tackling the first alien he layed eyes and furiously bashed him with his explosion fists til the Elites head was no longer recognisable as a living thing.

After a few more explosions and a few rounds emptied from his assualt rifle. Spartan Bakugo was grinning devilishly satisfied with the chaos he caused.

Buck walked up beside him with the rest of Drop Team "You couldn't of waited for us to join in?" "Na you guys would've just gotten in my way" replied the explosive boy as he reload his firearm. Buck shook his head and reported in "Infinity this is Drop Team. Deployment successful now proceeding towards objective." "Copy that Drop Team. Confirmed all Hero Spartan teams successfully deployed!"

**Blue Team.**

Chief walked behind Rtas and his fellow Elites with his team following behind. Everything was going well if you don't include the fact Spartan Grape his shaking in fear and muttering worse then a grunt ordered to run into a firefight. He'd need to question Cortana why he was placed into blue team but that'll have to wait.

The Elites stood at attention with Chief beside them. An elite with golden armour approached him slowly from the shoulders "I heard rumours of your return. But I'm glad to confirm suspicions with my own eyes" The elite held out his hand and Chief accepted and they shook "Its good to see you again Spartan." "Likewise Arbiter." The Arbiter nodded and turned towards the smaller Spartans "Hmm these ones don't seem like warriors that your Commanders promised." Chief looked at them as well "They're capable. Spartan Creati. A demonstration of you don't mind."

She nodded and exposed some skin from under her armour and created a pistol from it as well as ammunition and clips for it. The Elites stared in awe including the Arbiter except Rtas since he is already aware of the Hero Spartans talents.

"My apologies young Spartans. It would seem you may be useful yet." Arbiter turned and lead the way "Rtas had told me your strategy for us to finally claim victory. So I'll hold my forces until your teams are in position." Chief nodded "I've been told that all teams are in position except two. Drop Team who is pursuing Jul 'Madama And Greenteam in the western part of the city"

The Arbiter looked in thought "I have faith that 'Madama will meet his deserved fate. But as for your team in the western area may come across some delays. The worst of the fighting is in that area with many civilians being hostages." Spartan Shadow spoke up "Sir.. why would the Didacts hand take his own kind hostage?" Rtas Answered "Because the Arbiters ranks have clans in those areas. So if there clan is against them then there's no need to be kind hearted towards them."

Creati and the others looked at each other then to the Chief. "Cortana did you get all that?" "Yes Chief. Informing Green team and Infinity now. They won't be able to make it in time if they make an attempt to rescue hostages." "We'll work with what we can."

**Infinity Bridge.**

Lasky walked up to Del Rio at attention "Sir Blue Team has reported possible hostage situations in Green Teams zone." Del Rio frowned "Damn It. If they don't get into position we lose the strategic advantage of preventing the Didacts hand escaping." He stared down at the holographic map of the city. Scratching his neck in frustration. "It's not worth the risk. Tell Green Team to stay on course." Lasky looked at the man "Sir blue team has already sent information to Green team."

Del Rio groaned in annoyance "Patch Green team through." After a few moments the line was on "Green Team this is Infinity. We understand that there's a possible Hostage situation." "This is green Team. We're well aware sir. We'll handle it!" Answered Deku confidentially "Negative Green Team. Continue to the objective. We need to end this war today." There was silence "Sir we can't just abandon them. My team and I can secure the hostages and still reach the objective in time!" "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME BOY!!! I gave you an order. You follow that order! I don't care what bullshit hero crap you wanna try and pull off but this is warfare! Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good. Understand! Now get to the objective!!"

Lasky and majority of the bridge staff looked in shock but no one dared to say anything. The only thing to break the silence was Spartan Dekus response "...yes sir"

Meanwhile Cortana was playing the conversation to the Chief and the rest of blue team. Chief sighed in frustration "Patch me through to Deku"

**Green Team**

Uravity didn't say anything since she was too shocked by Del Rios orders and the fact Deku was shaking in anger. The rest of green Team were angry. No one dared to speak until Nana broke the silence "Deku. Chief wants to speak to you." Deku took a deep breath to try and calm a little bit "Spartan Deku speaking..." "Deku.. How confident are you in yourself and your team that you can save the hostages and get to the objective?" Deku raised his head and looked towards the rest of his team "It's what we're trained to do sir. Not as Spartans but as Heros. It's our dream to help people." "Fine. Then go rescue them. That's an Order"

Deku was caught off guard by that "wait what?!" "Go rescue them. I gave you the order and so I'll take the fall out from Del Rio. You don't have much time so get a move on." "Yes Sir. I won't let you down. Deku Out."

Deku turned and took point and lead his team towards a fighting group of Elites. "Nana. Are they friendlys?" "Yes. They're part of the Arbiters forces" Deku walked up to them with his weapon pointing down. An Elite spots him and walks over to greet him "Tiny Demons?" He looked at green Team curiously before Shoto confirmed they were the _tiny demons. _Deku looked up at the white armoured Sangheili "I'm Team Leader Deku. I've been informed by the Arbiter that there's hostages." The elite nodded "Yes. They have been held in an underground bunker with only one entrance. Majority of the traitors are fighting out the front of the entrance heaverly defending it."

Tentacole crossed his arms around himself "Do you have a plan to take them on?" "We we're planning to bombard them with a Wraith but the controls have malfunctioned and we are unable to get a replacement. We're limited on grenades and lack any heavy weapons. So we're currently caught in a fierce firefight with them."explained the Elite

Deku processed this information with his hand on his chin. "Hmm where's the wraith?" "On the opposite side of the building. Why?" Deku smirked behind his visor as he turned to Uravity. "I got a plan."

**Bunker Entrance.**

A large Elite in purple armour fiddled with his energy sword. Waiting for orders to execute his prisoners. He had a dozen other elites under his command as well as a double the amount of jackals and triple the amount of grunts. He was satisfied that the Arbiters forces didn't have the ability to over run him due to his superior amount of fire power and the snipers he had positioned.

He gave the area a quirk patrol confirming he's satisfaction of how he's running things. But that moment was shattered by what sounded like a female yelling.

"RELEASE!!!"

He looked up and stared in disbelief unable to make a sound as he watches a Wraith plummet down from the sky. He silently cursed himself just as the wraith hits the ground and explodes setting the center of the mini stronghold a light. Then green team land in unison around the burning vehicle with the assistance of their jet packs "Green Team ENGAGE!" Ordered Deku and they proceeded to fire at the enemy. Shoto used his ice to create walls to prevent any enemies from escaping and shooting his fire at large groups. Tentacole was a war machine considering thanks to his quirk he can use multiple firearms at once and be perfectly on target. Uravity used her quirk on herself and proceeded to float around taking out the snipering jackals since they were distracted by trying to kill Deku. Deku activated full cowling and bounced around taking out what he can in all directions.

During the beginning of the fire fight the Arbiters forces charged in and assisted the Spartans with the assaults. Some others went and rescued the hostages. After the battle Green team watched with satisfaction as the hostages were lead to safety. The commanding Elite approached them "Thank you. You'll be always remembered as true heros our clans and we shall be forever greatful" Deku nodded "Its what hero's do sir" at that point Nana interrupted "Hey kiddo. Better get a move on. I just got confirmation from Drop Team that they killed Jul Madama."

Deku looked at the rest of green Team since they could also hear her. "How did that happen?" Asked Uravity. Nana smirked and began playing a video feed from Bucks camera.

_All guns were pointed at a door "Okay Team. Take him alive if you can. But I think the Arbiter would consider you a legend if you delivered his head" said buck. They all chuckled doing final checks on there weapons. "All right. Spartan Riot... Bulldoze." The skins of hardening was heard then Red Riot charges head and arms first into the door destroying in completely followed by the sounds of Elites gasping in shock. Chargebolt dives in and activates his quirk frying up everyone in the room. Luckily Red Riots hardening quirk somehow made him immune to the power of electricity. The rest of Drop Team run in guns ready to shoot._

_All enemies were unconscious so Cellophane used his quirk to tie them for evac. After walking around then quick Buck frowned "Damn it... He isn't here!" And just like that Jul appeared behind him letting out a roar as he activated his energy sword to impale him. But Bakugo used his both his hands to fire an explosion at the Elite. The power was enough to knock the alien off balance and take out his energy shields. Taking advantage the rest of Drop Team opened fire and took him down._

"That's how it happened Spartan Uravity." Answered Nana. Deku turned towards the street "We better get going. Green Team double time it!"

**Stealth Team**

Toru looked down the spotting scope beside Linda's sniper rifle. While earphone was listening to chatter. She had learnt to understand covenant languages since her quirk gives her a unique advantage to listen in on conversations. Shinso sat beside Linda and looked towards where he assumed Toru was "so I noticed you're not wearing gloves or boots. Does that mean you're naked?" The spotting scope slightly moved and adjusted to a different direction confirming she was there "actually is wearing a body suit. I don't get the fancy armour like you guys but at least this body suit give some protection. Aswell as a way to cancel out my heat vision and other ways people could try and find me." Shinso nodded understandingly

Linda looked towards him "Drop Team has taken some hostages. infinity requests that you be part of the interrergation with your quirk." Shinso never really used his quirk to get people to talk but hopefully with a bit of guidance from Aizawa he should be able to help.

"Stealth Team do you have eyes on Green team?" Asked Chief over the coms. Linda looked towards Tooru and she spoke "Copy that Chief... Green Team has just reach the objective now and is holding position." "Copy that Stealth Team. Proceed to next objective and meet all fire teams in the centre of the city." "Copy that. Stealth Team out"

Linda retrieved her rifle while Tooru packed away the spotting scope and moved out.

**Red Team Rabbit Team**

"Damn it I cant get a clear shot." Complained Fred. Pinkie activated her quirk and made a hole in the wall just big enough to see through "would this help?" Fred looked at the hole then back to her "that's perfect. Do that every 5 meters so everyone can shoot including you." She nodded and got to work as Fred slid the barrel of his BR through the hole and opened fire.

A group of suicide bomber grunts began charging into the building but one was quickly shot in the head with his plasma grenades still glued to his hands. Then a large tounge wrapped his corpse and threw him towards the rest and knocked them over in a bowling fashion before exploding violently outside the door.

Tsuyu gagged as her tounge returned into her mouth "Oh jeez those things taste awful ribbit" the building began to become bombarded "We got Hunters in the courtyard!" Yelled Fred as they continuesly shot at the building.

Fred turned towards Kelly "Ready to go for a run rabbit?" She nodded and turned to Ingenium "You're with me." He nodded and followed. Fred looked around and found the Spartan he wanted "Twinkle. When the hunters turn there back on us. You blast them!" He looked almost shocked "Goodness that sounds violent" Fred groaned "This is war frenchy now get into position"

Kelly stretched and looked at the white armoured Spartan beside her "How long can those legs last?" "I can go 10 minutes non stop at high speeds before I shut down and lose power." She nodded "10 minutes is more then enough." She bolted out and Ingenium explodes out behind her. The revving of his engine legs grabbed the Hunters attention and began opening fire on the two high speed Spartans. They made it to the opposite side of the court yard when Fred Ordered twinkle to "Let em have it!"

The hunters weren't prepared when a beam of blue light punched through their worm colony bodies and made them drop forward dead. Fred looked at twinkle with a chuckle "See that wasn't so hard was it?" The remaining enemy forces dropped their weapons and held up their hands and dropped their heads in surrender. They all became surrounded by a mixture of both Spartans and Sangheili.

The Arbiter stood in the middle of the court yard and raised his energy sword and roared in triumph signalling their victory. His followers roared with him "FOR SANGHELIOS!" The Spartans teams except Drop Team meet up with blue team. And awaited a pelican dropship to return them all to Infinity.


End file.
